The Bloody Valentine
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Faye Ravenclaw was engaged to Tsukimori Len... until he broke it off. Distraught, years later, Faye seeks revenge on Kahoko for taking away what was supposed to be hers...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Anyone who have seen or heard of Faye Ravenclaw would say she's lucky to have such a perfect life. Her gentle yet sophisticate altitude portrayed by the multi-billionaire heiress were captured in videos, pictures and TV shows reflect the perfect happiness of any teenagers of her age, along with a few other things.

Anyone who knew Faye Ravenclaw personally would wish they would never meet her again.

Her gentle and sophisticated altitude was a mask of her real personality, an over-flamboyant and annoying altitude which irritated many to their bones.

One such person is her fiancé, Tsukimori Len.

Tsukimori Len had never asked to be engaged with anyone. It was his grandfather who made the engagement with Faye's grandfather, Dylan Ravenclaw. Upon meeting Faye for the first time, Tsukimori Len was relieved to know his fiancée was a gentle and modest lady with manners. However, the image was forever shattered when he took his mother's advice and took her to walk in the gardens. Faye, sensing no one's presence but his, immediately pounced him and calling him "Len darling!" in a high pitched voice unlike the soft melodic voice she'd used earlier. Len was saved when his mother called out to him. Faye got off him and managed to compose herself as his mother came into view. Seeing her son in a ruffled state, Misa was smart enough not to ask him directly in front of the young lady, simply accepting her reason that he had "tripped and fell into a bush."

After the Ravenclaws have left, Misa entered her son's room and indirectly demanded to know the real reasons he kept flinching when Faye got near to him for the rest of the evening. After hearing his son's side of the story, she patted his head symphatically and said.

"Someday you'll find her. . ."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Faye.

"Well, that certainly went well, doesn't it Hino-chan? Tsuchiura-kun? Len dear?" beamed Misa as the last notes waver in the air. Len sigh silently in annoyance of the presence of the certain grass-haired pianist across his vision of sight, who was busy talking to a certain red-haired violinist he had admired from afar. He tried to recall how he ended up in the unsettling situation.

~FLASHY-BACK~ (A/N: Ridiculous… but leave me be! *pouts)

Len Tsukimori trailed behind Misa as she made their way to a fine woman with black hair and piercing warm amber eyes that looked familiar to him, yet he couldn't recall from whom she had met this woman before. He turned his attention when his mother started to speak.

"Mamori dear! You look well. How are you?" Misa greeted the woman Len was pondering before. The woman, Mamori, beamed a smile and replied, "I'm fine, Misa. Thank you for accepting to be the pianist for Yamato's wedding. Oh, I thought he was going to be a bachelor for his whole life! It's a good thing he decided to settle down and have a family now while I'm still alive and healthy."

"Oh yes! It wasn't a problem at all. I can still remember how stubborn Yamato can be when it comes to his personal life. I can still remember how he used to scowl at any ladies during his parties all the time when he was a boy. Anyway, it's good that he's settling down from his glum life!" Misa laughed, remembering old times. Mamori chuckled at the Misa's recollection.

"Yes. He's marrying his student in High School. He taught her and apparently, she's a feisty one. Ah here they are!" Mamori cried out as a couple walked over to them.

"Mother, we have a problem I'm afraid." Yamato smiled apologetically. Mamori's smile slipped as her expression darkens drastically.

"Kaira didn't end the engagement, did she?" Staring coldly at Yamato's fiancée.

"No mum. I asked Ryotaro-kun to play for my wedding. But apparently, Kai-chan also asked a member of her family as well. Her name's Kahoko Hino, I believe."

"But I asked Misa-san and Len-kun to play the music!" whined Mamori.

"Great. . ." Yamato groaned. Just then, his ever-annoying sister dressed in a tuxedo strides over and stood next the agonizing Mamori.

"Sheesh, mom! Can't we do a quartet if onii-baka wants to?" Hyorin jested. Yamato glared at Hyorin with contempt as Kaira held him back from causing a scene.

"Hyo-kun!" Hyorin turned sharply at the direction of the voice with panic.

"Gotta run." Hissed Hyorin as a frilly-dressed girl came into view. Yamato pointed her to the path he had escaped.

"Mou! Hyo-kun!" she whined as she chased after him with Yamato snickering as she left.

"Yama-kun, that's not nice." Kaira pointed out. Yamato merely sniggered.

"Well, I think Hyo-chan's idea's wonderful, don't you think Len? You do know Hino-chan and Tsuchiura-kun after all." Misa beamed.

"But-!" he tries to protest but was cut off by Misa, who said,

"Mind inviting them over next week, Len? I'm not busy so we can practice a bit before the wedding."

"Excellent! Come, Misa. I want you to meet my dear cousin. She's a huge fan of your music. . ." Mamori chimed as she pulled Misa away from Len's side, cutting off his protests before it was even voiced out.

~End of Flashy-back~

The sound of the door bell rang ominously. Misa and Len looked at each other in surprise for they did not expect anyone other than the two musicians in the room. Len made his way out while Misa smiled at both guests before a high- pitched voice rang shrilly throughout the hollow mansion. Her smile suddenly slipped into a small frown before she hastily got up and motioned for the others to remain silent while she slipped into the kitchen.

Len came back a moment after; wrapped around his neck was a gorgeous female with a trench coat clinging onto him for her dear life. Her disheveled coat was slightly opened to reveal a peek of the scandalous outfit she wore underneath. Len's scowl was evident when he looked around only to find Hino and Tsuchiura gawking at them both.

"Get off me, Ravenclaw. Or I will not hesitate to throw you out of the glass windows here." Snapped Len coldly, making the girl in question flinched at the words before releasing him and running her hands over her coat to make any traces of her actions earlier gone. Her blue eyes wander around the room before stopping at Kahoko's figure.

"Who are you?" Faye snorted in disgust at the appearance of Kahoko's clothes. "Why you-!" Ryotaro growled but Len's eyes flashed in anger as he turned to Faye and snarled. "You should know better. I will not allow you to harm a single hair on her." Faye pouted at his threats.

"But WHY!" She whined.

"Len dear?" Misa cut in, entering the room, feigning innocence. Faye's lips turned into a smile as she chimed. "Auntie, I thought you were on a tour?" Misa smiled in a not-so-sincere smile as she answered. "I'm having a quick break for a moment."

"I see. Anyway, who are your lovely guests, auntie?" she turned to look at Kahoko with a bitter look in her eyes, though her voice was as pleasant as ever.

"The fine man over there is Tsuchiura Ryotaro-kun, an acquaintance of Len while the woman next to him is Hino Kahoko-chan, Len's partner." Misa added in the last bit while looking at Kahoko and Ryotaro with a 'just play along' look.

"Oh? I thought Len doesn't have any friends at school." Faye inquired, tilting her head in confusion.

"Ah, well, we're just batch mates that made our acquaintances during our school's concourse days." Ryotaro smiled, though he held a bitter look in his eyes when he looked at Len.

"Oh. I guess that's okay. I'm afraid I haven't made myself know. Faye Ravenclaw; Len's fiancée." She grinned politely but her eyes held a glimmer of triumph as she looked at Len's and Kahoko's uneasy looks at each other when she purposely emphases the 'fiancée' part. The sound of Aqua's Barbie Girl mp3 came from the pink sequined hand bag Faye held and hastily she opened and smiled politely as she excused herself to take the call outside the room. As soon as she was out of hearing vacancy, Len released a frustrated sigh while Misa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about Faye-chan's altitude. I must say, she's gone from bad to worse." Misa smiled tiredly at her two guests. Kahoko smiled in understanding.

"It's okay, Misa-san. Faye-chan's seems to be a good match to Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko answered albeit a bit too happily. Len and Misa stiffened at her statement but Ryotaro noticed the flash of hurt cross over Hino's face before it disappeared as it first appeared.

'She's obviously lying to herself.' Noted Ryotaro as he looked for a clock.

'I rather have Hino-chan as my daughter in law than that tramp!' Misa's subconscious raged. But Misa had to grudgingly agree to her. After all, Faye wasn't on her favourite list at all.

Noting how late it was, Ryotaro made a point by announcing it. "Misa-san, it's getting late. I might as well leave. Hino-chan, do you want me to take you home?" At Kahoko's decline he tilted his head in curiosity.

"My onii-san is coming to get me in a few moments. He's been away for a while and he plans to take me along as he gets home for the weekends when he found out that Tsukimori-kun's home was in the way he was taking. But thanks anyway!" Kahoko explained. Misa smiled. Faye enters the room with a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry for cutting my visit short but my mother's assistant is coming to get me, auntie." Faye smiled in an apologetic way. Misa only nodded in understanding when the roar of a motorbike was heard somewhere outside. Kahoko however seems unfazed, but instead her eyes glimmered in a happy adoring way.

"Hotohori-nii-san!" she cried as she rushes out. Everyone followed her outside where a lean man was clung by Kahoko in an adoring sibling way. Hotohori's gaze stares blankly at the spectators and he said in a deep bored voice. "I hope my sister didn't cause any troubles to you."

"Mou! Tori-nii!" whined Kahoko. Misa shook her head. "Not at all, Hino-san." She replied. Hotohori then did a very surprising thing. He grinned in a teasing way, which made Faye look at him as if he was a trophy she has yet to own. "Please, Tsukimori-san, call me Hino-kun. Hino-san is for my father." Hotohori chuckled. Misa laughed well naturedly.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun. Kaho, you better get yourself buckled up." Hotohori acknowledged the two boys before fussing over his sister. Kahoko glared at Hotohori before slipping into the spare head gear Hotohori provided.

Hotohori made a farewell gesture before slipping his own on and kicking the drool worthy motorbike into life. The motorbike purr in a smooth way and soon it roared powerfully as Hotohori pushed the engine to its limit before taking off with his sister home. Ryotaro left soon after, glaring at Faye's ever wandering eyes that roamed over his well endowed body like a dog would, leaving Faye with the Tsukimoris for a while before Faye was taken/dragged home by her mother's assistant, Koryuu.

A/N: I'm sooo… sorry for making a late (3x) update! My computer is never in its right mind these days. Not to mention all the celebrations going on. Oh, Happy 27th National Day to Brunei Darussalam! (I was proud to be able to participate in the celebration :'); happy belated Valentine's Day (though I do not believe in this day) and Happy belated prophet Muhammad's birthday to all Muslim readers. Wish you all a happy day. 'Till next time! REVIEWS are appreciated.

Happy Birthday to Kahoko Hino! It's her birthday today. (If only you didn't screw it up with Tsukimori in the manga, We would have the happy ending we all wanted already!)

Shout outs to: **Nebhat-04**, **Anonymous** (who are you?), **catstop**, **Aya-chan12081** and **–sera-chan011. **I appreciate your kind reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the 3rd installation. I'll send the 4th one soon, promise! :)

Chapter 3: Goodbye, Faye.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Faye looked at the buildings in distaste from behind the tinted windows of her hot pink limousine as she re-checks her makeup again. She was disgusted to find out her fiancé was studying in this 'low-life education place' as she like to call it. She sneered in hatred as she sees students from different social statuses mingle with one another at the same place. Silently, she mused on why would 'Lenny-kins' prefer this 'Seiro' school over the prestigious Princeton Academy for The Gifted. She had worked hard to be able to get to that place only to find out Len has declined his offers to study in Princeton and took 'Seiro' instead; which earned 'Seiro' the second place on her 'hate list', next to that girl, Kahoko Hino.

Faye scowled. She actually has nothing against that Hino peasant. From her investigation, Hino Kahoko came from a middle-class family with no status nor wealth to boast upon but she had to be blind to not notice how Len would perk up at her name alone and how that girl would hold his attention for a very long time. She didn't bother looking into her life as the life of middle-classes never held an interest in her heart anyways. High-classes people like Len and her should stay away from Middle-class and Low-classes like that Hino Kahoko.

Getting out of the limousine, she made her way to the Music department building in her Princeton Academy uniform; which was a checkered skirt that went down mid-thighs with a tight fitting black-blue blouse that shows her well-endowed assets clearly. Her wealth was clearly evidenced by the rare Vorsovink blue diamond brooch. (Don't bother searching. That diamond doesn't exist.) She makes her way to the music department building and head straight to the music rooms. (Excluding the twenty times she got lost in the building for being too proud to ask for directions.)

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

As she looked into every room, her patience began to thin out. And by the time she reached the very last, her right eye was twitching with pent up anger. She peered into the room through the small glass plane on the door to see the very person she wanted to see all day but a flash of red stopped her hands from reaching for the door knob. She squinted closely to see that the red flash was in fact hair. And based on the flaming red tint of the hair, her mind instantly clicked. There's only one person who has that rare tint colour, her mind raged.

The door was slammed open violently, making the two teenagers turned swiftly to the interrupter, who was staring murderously at the stunned red-haired with an aura that almost made anyone looking at her now thought of her as the gorgon, Medusa.

"YOU!" She screamed. Kahoko flinched visibly when Faye points an accusing finger to her, not knowing what she did wrong.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Faye screeched as she lunged for Kahoko; knocking Len out of the way and pushing him to smack against the corner of the room where an upright piano was situated; which made him groan in pain as he felt his back crash onto the on of the leg of the piano's seat.

Len opened his eyes and saw to his horror, Kahoko tackled by a murderous Faye with her lip cut and blood flowing freely; staining her white collar.

"Faye. . . no. . ." Len groaned weakly, biting out a cry that was burning to be relesed from his throat when he moved. He suspected that a few of his ribs must have broken from the impact to the piano seat. He forces himself to get up and shove the erratic heiress from the red-haired girl.

"You bitch! He's mine! He's mine and there's nothing that you can do to take him from me!" Howled Faye even as she was shoved into a corner by her fiance. Len turned to stare at Faye with a dark glint after he'd seen Kahoko's bruised and unconcious body. Faye's jealousy had taken on a new level and he wasn't about to let her get away with hurting his dearest Kaho-

Wait!

**HIS Kahoko?**

Somehow it brought a sense of pride and an animalistic urge to protect the pure-hearted violinist from all of the darkness of the world. And he'd definitly has a target now.

"We're over Faye." Len spat with a dark tone.

Faye finally snapped up from her bawling to look at Len with a lost and bewildered look on her ashen face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers before her lips moved to say.

"What?"

"Kahoko may not have any say in this but I do. We're over Faye. As in I'm breaking our engagement. Consider ourselves strangers as of now." Len announced seriously and picked up Kahoko's limp body in a bridal style way before moving towards the exit. But before he left he turned and said "This is goodbye, Ravenclaw."

Faye cried out for Len to come back but her pleas fell onto deaf ears as Len had left with another. Tears streamed down Faye's cheeks as she was left alone in the music room with loneliness craping into the cervices of her heart.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The aftermath of the broken engagement.

4 years.

It's been 4 years since he left me. Ever since he broke our engagement, he had filed a restraining order for me not to get too close to the Hino bitch and proceed to propose to her on that same day in the infirmary room. I was there when he bend down on one knee and asked for her hand with nothing but a simple flower and to my horror, that bitch agreed, albeit tearfully. Seriously? A fucking flower! I wouldn't have accepted it if it's not the 45-karat diamond platinum ring which was a part of the Tsukimori patriarch's family heirloom.

I got home to find my mother demanding me to return to England to finish my studies in Princeton. She was shouting at me, saying crap about that "poor Hino child". Oh! So even she got to my mother! We had a shouting match which ended with me being dragged by my father into my private plane with a lecture on my dis-respectence for my elders. He could've taken my side and supported me but NNNOOO . . .

He just has to agree to his 'beloved wife'.

I hate them. Grudgingly, I finished my studies in Princeton and after I graduated, my dad puts me in charge of the England branch of the Ravenclaw Inc. alongside my annoying work-crazed cousin, Samantha Ravenclaw. Only 2 years later, she got married to her assistant, Tim Fernandes and decides to hand over her half of the company to her husband. So for the next two years, I was stuck in the boardroom, discussing plans for the company's interest.

Imagine how surprised I was when I opened my television to see a live broadcast of the Tsukimori wedding at the St. Louis church in Japan. Lenny, after the incident, had gone overseas without his fiancé to continue his pursuit as a world famous violinist. After 2 years, he returned to Japan and took with him his equally talented fiancée who accompanied him in his world tour. I smashed my 20" LCD television that day along with a few of my crystal and marble decorations I owned in the living room.

That same year, my mother died from a plane crash, everyone came to her funeral, including the Tsukimoris and Lenny-kins with that bloody bitch Hino at his side. Hino paid her condolence for my loss but if I'd known any better, she's inwardly cheering at me. I faked a smile at her while Lenny fussed over her like a mother hen.

"Oh you worrywart! I'm fine! I'm pregnant; not crippled!" huffed Kahoko as she slaps Len's hand away. I had frozen at her statement, without them realizing it.

Hino's carrying Lenny-kins' baby. . . Fury blazed through my eyes as I pent down my anger. It won't look good to explode in a ballistic rage during my mother's funeral. It'll look bad for the whole Ravenclaws that came here today. But I definitely had another goal set in my mind and that is. . .

Kill the bastard child from Hino.

^&%&**((*^$

Oh dear! What's Faye's planning? Only I know the answer! : P

Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Dark Inheritence.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Miss Ravenclaw."

Faye Ravenclaw stared blankly at her family's attorney with a pair of cold eyes. She'd expected her father to die soon after her mother's death. After all, his heart isn't as strong as it used to be. But he managed to live for another 5 years before Death came to claim his soul. The lawyer, Mr. Federick Bennet was very mature for his age; having being passed down the job by his father who is the previous lawyer of the family.

"Your father had left you with most of the family wealth. Only the Ravenclaw Inc. in United Kingdom and China is left out as it is part of Samantha Fernandes' and Alycia Ran Féng's family share." started as he set aside some of the last will and testament and taking out an old book from his suitcase and pusing it to Faye. "Your father has also left this in my hands which have been passed down from father to son or daughter. He said it's from your ancestors about your family manor in Germany. It's a log book of all the accounts made by the head of the family."

Faye took the book and scowled. Her family manor in Germany has been standing there for ages; since the rise of Hitler and had stood proudly as one of the most historical manors in the world. She however had never liked the manor as it was too . . . morose for her tastes.

"I booked a ticket for you to leave for Germany tonight. You need to be in office at 9 tomorrow." Mr. Bennet then looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as he heads to the door of his firm to leave. "I must take my leave now, Miss Ravenclaw. Goodbye."

#%&*^_)&%$%$^&()

Faye showed her unhappiness clearly on her face when she stepped out of the white-pink limo and stood in front of the deary, gloomy chateau. The chatteu's butler, Mr. Grevovich greeted her respectfully as she made her way inside, frowned at the dark atmosphere of the whole place.

"Take me to the Study Room."

#$*&()*_&(%&$^

Slouching in the leather chair, she yawned as she flicked open the old book. Faye admits old books, especially this one, never appealed to her. Yet, something pushed her to take the book from her bag and read its content. And it didn't take her long to find out that the book and the manor would served to be the most fundamental part of her long-sought after revenge.

"It's seems that this family has some good in it after all." She laughed as she closed the book, plans for revenge starts to formulate in her mind as she slouched back; this time, with an evil leer on her face.

#%^&^)(_()^^&$^%

A/N: Sorry to make this hasty! I gotta update the other fics and I want to get this done as soon as possible. So sorry! I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Review as usual please!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invitation.

"Tsukimori-san! Nice to see you again! And who is this young fellow?" asked Faye in a chirpy voice as she knelt down to see the younger, identical face of Tsukimori Len. The said person coughed uncomfortably as he held onto his wife's hand for comfort and smiled well mannerly.

"This is my son, Ken. Ken, say hello to Ms. Ravenclaw." Kahoko chuckles. In the art of sociality, Ken and his father could always rely on their one woman to handle it like it was an everyday thing (after being trained by Misa; who wouldn't?). Faye pats Ken's head affectionately, ignoring the boy's shiver and pulls out an envelope from her glittering purse. The same envelope she had been giving out to all the other attendants of the gala.

"Here. My birthday is coming up soon and I've planned a ball especially at my manor in Germany. I expect a Duet from the both of you." Faye winked heartily, earning uncomfortable glances from both Tsukimori couples. Ever since Faye's engagement with Len was off, Faye had not made any attempt to be generous to them. The knowledge of her inviting them was, in a way, disconcerting.

"We shall be there." Kahoko smiled generously, answering for her husband. Both then excused themselves to mingle with other attendees. If only they made the effort to look back. They would be able to see the grin of triumph on Faye's face. But sadly only one was able to see it and that was ken Tsukimori.

"I don't want to go! Mummy, please don't go!" Ken rasped as he faked another cough. Kahoko looked conflicted. She had made an effort to get her family to Germany only to have Ken sick. Len on the other hand, sends a pointed glare at his son. He was able to read through his act yet he did nothing to bust him into coming along. Len had a sneaking suspicion that Faye was going to harm Ken, one way or the other.

"You two go. Your father's hips are acting up again and you know he can't stand up for too long. We'll stay and take care of Ken." Misa intervened, acting for her favourite grandson's act to be real.

"Ow... my aching hips." Jun groaned as he sends a wink to his grandson secretly, earning a concealed grin from the said boy. Len rolled his eyes at his father's act and wraps his arms around his wife, successfully turning her attention away from the Tsukimori men and coaxing her to go.

"We'll be back by midnight the latest so don't stay up too late, young man. Love you!" Kahoko reminded soundly as she went inside the awaiting limousine.

"You too dad!" Len reminded his father, earning a guilty grin from the said man. Ken waved his arms to his parents as they rolled down the window in time to listen to their son as their ride began to move to head to their destination.

"Bye mom and dad! I love you!"

If only they knew that would be their last goodbye. . .

Athena: More soon... I hope..

Len: Am I going to like the ending?

Athena: uh... maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Invitation.

"Tsukimori-san! Nice to see you again! And who is this young fellow?" asked Faye in a chirpy voice as she knelt down to see the younger, identical face of Tsukimori Len. The said person coughed uncomfortably as he held onto his wife's hand for comfort and smiled well mannerly.

"This is my son, Ken. Ken, say hello to Ms. Ravenclaw." Kahoko chuckles. In the art of sociality, Ken and his father could always rely on their one woman to handle it like it was an everyday thing (after being trained by Misa; who wouldn't?). Faye pats Ken's head affectionately, ignoring the boy's shiver and pulls out an envelope from her glittering purse. The same envelope she had been giving out to all the other attendants of the gala.

"Here. My birthday is coming up soon and I've planned a ball especially at my manor in Germany. I expect a Duet from the both of you." Faye winked heartily, earning uncomfortable glances from both Tsukimori couples. Ever since Faye's engagement with Len was off, Faye had not made any attempt to be generous to them. The knowledge of her inviting them was, in a way, disconcerting.

"We shall be there." Kahoko smiled generously, answering for her husband. Both then excused themselves to mingle with other attendees. If only they made the effort to look back. They would be able to see the grin of triumph on Faye's face. But sadly only one was able to see it and that was ken Tsukimori.

"I don't want to go! Mummy, please don't go!" Ken rasped as he faked another cough. Kahoko looked conflicted. She had made an effort to get her family to Germany only to have Ken sick. Len on the other hand, sends a pointed glare at his son. He was able to read through his act yet he did nothing to bust him into coming along. Len had a sneaking suspicion that Faye was going to harm Ken, one way or the other.

"You two go. Your father's hips are acting up again and you know he can't stand up for too long. We'll stay and take care of Ken." Misa intervened, acting for her favourite grandson's act to be real.

"Ow... my aching hips." Jun groaned as he sends a wink to his grandson secretly, earning a concealed grin from the said boy. Len rolled his eyes at his father's act and wraps his arms around his wife, successfully turning her attention away from the Tsukimori men and coaxing her to go.

"We'll be back by midnight the latest so don't stay up too late, young man. Love you!" Kahoko reminded soundly as she went inside the awaiting limousine.

"You too dad!" Len reminded his father, earning a guilty grin from the said man. Ken waved his arms to his parents as they rolled down the window in time to listen to their son as their ride began to move to head to their destination.

"Bye mom and dad! I love you!"

If only they knew that would be their last goodbye. . .

Athena: More soon... I hope..

Len: Am I going to like the ending?

Athena: uh... maybe?

Kaho: How many more chapters? *whines*

Athena: 4 more chapters then I'm taking a break and concentrate on the other stories.

Len: Thank goodness.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I apologize for not updating in a while. I just entered Junior College and so far, I'm still adjusting to the new environment. I did this in a while so I'm a bit disappointed at the sheer lack of progress in this story. Without further ado;

The Bloody Valentine 8: Dungeon.

* * *

"Hello Len, Kahoko." Faye smiled as she makes her way over to their direction. She noted that the young child of the Tsukimori couple were not with then and concealed her irritation with a look of confusion instead.

"Where's your son? I would be happy to meet him."

Len looked at Faye blankly as the two women talk. Inside, he concealed the feelings of uncertainty and dread he's been feeling and dismissed it for being stressed and paranoid.

_Just because Faye used to be my fiancée doesn't mean she's going to do anything. I'm married for goodness' sake,_ thought Len determinately as he places his hand on his rapidly-beating heart, willing it to slow its beat. Glancing around, he noticed another waitress approach him with two champagne glasses. Grabbing both, Len then made his way to his wife and offers her the other glass.

"Thanks Len" Kahoko smiled gratefully as she took a sip from the wine glass, in the same pace as Len did. Just as a slow song came up, Len took the glasses away and offers his hand for his wife to take.

"Want to dance?" He asked. Kahoko's eyes sparkled with joy as she slips her hand to hold her husband's own and makes their way to the dance floor. As they danced, they were oblivious to the fact that Faye stood at the edge of the room, smiling serenely at them as held the champagne glasses that both Tsukimori had just consumed from.

**^*&%&^^%^%^**

Len groaned as he opened his eyes. Weakly, he raised his hand to clutch his head only to find dangling metal shackles usually found in dungeons slapped around both his wrists and legs. Fear shot through his veins as he took in his surroundings only to be intimidated by the dark stains on the floor, which very much resembled dried blood.

Hearing a weak groan, Len turns his attention to his right where the crumpled form of his wife laid haphazardly across him, just slightly out of his reach.

"Kaho. . ." he rasped as he crawled his way to her, mindful of the strain he places on his sprained wrist. Whoever had taken them here had not been gentle as he could see the bruises coloring Kahoko's fair skin from her dress which had lost its former glory and luster.

"Good evening Len"

Turning to the newcomer, his eyes widen as he took in the unexpected form of the woman he used to know. It startled him to see the depraved and sadistic look on Faye's face as she stares at them with her eyes without flinching nor pity.

"Faye? What are-"

"I never let anyone have whatever that belongs to me"

Len's eyes darted towards his wife's crumpled form and stared in aghast as he sees her dainty fingers.

Broken.

"What have you done?!" howled Len in rage as he carefully cradled the broken hand in contempt. Even in his distress, he knew if he lose his rationality, they could never survive.

Ken.

Closing his eyes, he thanked the stars for leaving the boy with his parents; out of Faye's reach. Yet, his heart went out to Kahoko as he looked at her bloody fingers, knowing there was no chance she could ever perform a duet with him again.

That is, IF they get out of here.

Wincing in pain as he swept away his beloved wet cheeks, he ignored Faye's presence as he traced her throat to find her weak pulse.

Chances are low.

Time is against them.

Survival is close to zero.

Len closes his eyes and press his forehead above Kahoko in a protecting form, hoping for help to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Exit.

* * *

It was painful.

Faye, in a wicked sense of logic, had made them listen through the same song over and over throughout the whole period inside the dark room. The same song she boasted was played by the Nazis inside the poison chambers as the Jews died.

Clenching his bloodied fist, Len forced himself to recall every parts in clarity. He was left, gagged and bound to the walls with chains that would not be able to let him get near the two women. He was forced to witness Faye in her true element; a true torture master. The tools left by her family left untouched but she was very creative. The first had been her fine hands. Crushed by the unforgiving hammer. Then it was the knives. Kaho was forced to the walls; chained and trembling as Faye haphazardly throws her knives at her like a target. Then, Faye had Kaho suffer through burns as red hot blades were pressed against her skin, leaving the former beautiful woman a horrifying scarred mess.

He also suffered yet not as badly as Kahoko did. Faye prefers her boots and brass knuckles. On several sessions, that had not been enough. She would go to 'dominatrix mode' where the whips would come out and made its way on his body, making him hiss and howl through his gag as new cuts appear with every lashes she did.

Faye however was not satisfied.

This time she entered the room wearing a coat and without sparing him a glance, makes her way to Kahoko's side. Pulling her hair roughly, she noted the slow yet pained breaths she struggled to draw.

"It seems that you're still alive bitch" Faye sneered.

"That would soon be remedied however" Taking out a small bottle, she smirked darkly as she pours the scalding yet painful acid onto Kahoko's body. The smell of burning flesh stung the noses of the other occupants of the room and Len had tears flowing from his gaunt face.

"I'd make sure to avoid her face" Faye hummed nonchalantly to the look of disgust sent by Len. Striding over to Len, she unlocks the bind to the chain holding him in place so that he can go across the room.

"Now, you'll do me a favour and wait here as I get your suit prepared for our wedding" Faye smiled, satisfied and guiltless at her actions. "After all, that $!*% is no longer around"

As Faye skips out of the room with a happy tune, Len took the advantage of his newly gained freedom. He rips off his gag and went to his wife's side with all the strength he had left. He managed to crawled over as she breathes her last, holding her broken body carefully and ignoring everything else. Before Kahoko's eyes flutter into a permanent close, Len had felt her weakly nudge him and he closes his eyes and felt the cuts made by the whippings he suffered through burn in agony and pain. His heart however was suffering through worst.

Len opens his eyes as he turned and sees the man appear before him, staring at the both of them in sadness yet well hidden from view with the help of the shadows.

"Please."

That was all it take. The man nods and a silver glint flashed and soon a loud yet unmistakeable sound of a gunshot was made.

The silence that follows within the room was deafening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_My name is Tsukimori Ken. _

Fingers skillfully danced across the piano as the sun began to rise, bathing the young man in its light. With a smile, the young man turn to greet the day with a positive outlook; just like how his grandmother had told him to do every morning.

_I'm 23 now and it's been years since the incident happened. _

Ken skilfully flipped the pancakes as he hums to the songs of Frank Sinatra playing from his cassette player; one of the items that he inherited from his grandfather Jun. Just as he walk past the counter, he took a swing of his coffee and smack his lips in satisfaction as he pours maple syrup on the pancakes.

_Sometimes it's hard._

Ken turned and tried to catch the pan he knocked over from meeting the floor but conveniently forgetting that the pan was still hot, he yelped and a loud clang echoed as he shook his fingers and examined the fingers for any serious injuries.

_But at least there are those who supported me._

With plasters-covered fingers, Ken walked past the pictures of his youth, carrying a tray of breakfast in his hands. Most of the pictures were of his childhood days when his family was complete. Others were of his teen years where the elderly Tsukimori couple stood in place of his parents. There were also some pictures of moments with friends and teachers. All with a smile and glimmers of adoration and pride.

_And those that stayed on despite the pain they suffer._

Opening the door to the room, Ken brought the tray to the cabinet located at the bedside and pried apart the gauzy material that shielded the occupant from the intense light coming from the outside.

"Morning dad"

With limited mobility, Tsukimori Len's eyes rolled to lock onto the figure of his son and greeted him with a crooked smile. The incident had truly left its deepest scar within the once-handsome man. Forever bound to a wheelchair to go anywhere and with a body marred with scars, the once-renowned violinist laid there, watching his son through hazy eyes.

The incident had left him suffering with Post traumatic Stress Disorder as well as Spinal cord Injury that renders Tsukimori Len; never the same man again. Instead a paralysed man, forever relying on other's help lived on, the shell of the once-renowned violinist in the world.

"Okay dad, I got pancakes here so let's get you fed and ready to see ma, okay?" At his statement, Len's eyes began to sparkle with life and he even tried to cooperate when Ken and James, his caretaker helped him get ready in a nice suit.

"Here Len-san, can't forget the flowers" James chuckled as he places the bouquet of Forget-me-nots and Magnolias upon the man's lap. With a smile, Ken pushes the wheelchair through the open door that James held and made they way to the family cemetery plot to visit the woman most dearest to them.

^%$^$#^$&

Later that night, as Ken helped James carry his father to the bed, Len weakly clutches his hand and gave his son a weak mile. Looking into the old man's face, Ken sorrowfully knew, the reason his father had hold on for so long is to see him stand on his own. His narrow escape from death years ago had never cease to haunt him and deep within Ken's heart, he could only pity the woman named Faye Ravenclaw for loving his devoted father.

"Goodbye dad. And thank you."

Placing a kiss on the older man's forehead, he softly releases the grip Len had on him and turn to the door, dimming the lights and leaving the man to his privacy.

^&^%#$%^%

That night, Tsukimori Len passed away in his sleep. Friends and family as well as fans mourn for his death but not as much as Ken did. His ashes was buried alongside his own wife at the Tsukimori family cemetery.

Ken never looked at Valentine Day in the same manner as everyone else. To him, it was the day he lost his parents. That day, a woman named Faye Ravenclaw could not accept reality and sought to tear that reality apart even if it would kill her. That very day, a man named James Byron founded the Tsukimoris being tortured and risked his life to save them from his employer. That day, James Byron had stained his hand for the sake of another man's life.

Ken turn to James and with a smile, thanked him for staying on and helping his father until the very end. The old man could only shook his head and said.

"I did what I could, young man"

After that, Ken Tsukimori had married his wife and for generations, the Tsukimori family never look at Valentine Day as a day of love and happiness. Instead, they would remember that day as a day of tragedy and loss and no one in the family would forget the words by Tsukimori Ken.

"A day can be a sweet day for others but forever a tragic day for a young boy waiting for his parents to come home, only to expect a bloody valentine."

End.


End file.
